colettecarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Like I Got A Gun
Like I Got A Gun is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. This song was written by Colette Carr, Martin Kierzsenbaum, Keenon Jackson and produced by Cherry Cherry Boom Boom. It was released June 2, 2012 by Interscope, the song was on "Skitszo (Part 1)" and is the second single from her debut album Skitszo. The album version is a remix featuring American rapper YG. Lyrics Come on make a mess of me, You know I got the recipe Cooking up ideas like a brains in the oven I keep it moving like a centipede No I’m not a center piece, bitch what you looking at Kisses to my enemies, kiss, kiss on your ass Hey, hey, give me that, hey, hey, bring it back Check the address, I’ma check it’s sent to me Same place he’s sent to be Cherry, cherry boom boom All I see is clap clap, all I here is boom boom This is what I’m used to, ah, ah Uh, uh, hotches bending over backwards Just to set the goose, goose Same party, same shit, new dj, new boy My life is harder than a bustier Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, yeah, like I got a gun Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, stop, like I got a gun yeah Like I got a gun Keep it coming, keep it coming I got cases by the dozen Picking up ideas, like the brain’s in the oven With the recipe, whoop, whoop, recipe Someone help me out and tell the fucking ninja enter please Oops, I forgot to breathe, inhale, exhale, ah, let it be Yo, yo, what what, skeezers in the back, yeah, bitches in the front See, this is not a game this is just for fun Wanna see you put your arms up like I got a what Stop, drop, clap, clap, low, then bring it back Now take your clothes off Why? Cause I said so, While your at it give that culo some besos Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, yeah, like I got a gun Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, stop, like I got a gun yeah Like I got a gun Stop, drop, clap, clap, Stop, drop, clap, clap, low, then bring it back Stop, drop, clap, clap, Stop, drop, clap, clap, low, then bring it back Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, yeah, like I got a gun Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, stop, like I got a gun yeah Like I got a gun Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, yeah, like I got a gun Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun Like I got a gun, stop, like I got a gun yeah Like I got a gun Stop, drop, clap, clap, Stop, drop, clap, clap, low, then bring it back Stop, drop, clap, clap, Stop, drop, clap, clap, low, then bring it back Everybody put your hands up like I got a gun, stop Like I got a gun. Category:Skitszo Category:Song Category:Single Category:2012